Respect For Thy Three Silver Haired Men
by Z.A.G
Summary: Christmas gift for Annjirika. Cackles Yuffie and her obsession of silver haired men. Could it be similar to Annjirika's? I wouldn't doubt it. OneShot


Well This is a Christmas fic for Annijirika lol. Since I know she's dying to write one of these, or read one for that matter, I decided to write one for her XP Of course it may be given to her a bit early or late, depending on how long it takes for me to write this damn thing.

So here is a one-shot fic, for Annjirika, Have a very merry belated/early Christmas lol.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Advent Children.

WARNING Beware of the plotlessness and the nonsense which makes it so the entire fic seems like I'm on crack while writing this. Yeah… I'm sure you'll love it any how.

_**Respect For Thy Three Silver Haired Men**_

The battle was won, and they had beaten them once more, Geostigma was completely wiped clean off the face of the planet, and everyone was happy once more. Cloud was no longer his broody, moody, bipolar self, he seemed even a bit happy now. Even laughed more easily, something the young ninja woman hadn't seen since she's met him. The children were no longer in danger of dying from the effects of Geostigma.

Everything was completely normal in the universe once more. That is until the after party. It had been wild, it had been hectic. It involved lots of junk food… Sugar. Something that the group could not keep away from the eighteen year old ninja. She had literally been bouncing off the walls with her sugar high. One would say she had gone to a new level of 'Bounciness' that she had not reached in her teenage years.

The planet was not as safe as all had thought however, the arrival of heartless was something no one expected. The world itself was engulfed in darkness, and everyone had to flee to a new planet. Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith had managed to escape to a world called Traverse Town. But the Great Ninja Yuffie was never the same. She had gotten a task of the power darkness can give you. She quickly drowned herself in it, and melded everything to her will and deepest desires. She found herself exactly what she wanted.

No one could defeat the Great Ninja Yuffie. Whomever challenged her was awed and inevitably beaten down with her unmatched skills. With the darkness coursing through her twiggy form, she had gain unimaginable powers. All bowed down to her will. Weather it be fetching her more candy, or dressing up in leather pants. Leather was one of the many god given gifts brought to Yuffie Kisaragi.

Also with the powers of darkness, Yuffie found she could summon certain people to her, and that's exactly what she did. Walking down the halls of the hotel in the Second District, Yuffie made way to her happy little campers that she had taken prisoner. She was sure that they were already growing impatient for some play time.

Her lips were twisted into a huge smile as she stepped into her prisoners' cell, a collective tensed intake of air echoed in the room. Yuffie was here. They all knew what would happen next.

"Well, well, well… How are my lovely pets today?" Yuffie questioned as she headed towards the first man chained up in a chair. His long silver hair fell to the floor with ease. His brood shoulders were struggling to break the chains as Yuffie came near, the black leather pants, and coat were squeaking on the wooden chair.

Yuffie walked up to him first, cackling the entire time as she plopped down in his lap, his icy blue eyes widening in terror as Yuffie began pulling out hairpins. "Hello Sephy-poo. How are you? Have you been a good boy?" She questioned, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer with his mouth muzzled.

Yuffie grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair, giggling as she began styling it in a French braid, enjoying the silky feel of his silver hair through her fingers. "Sephy has been a good boy." She commented while patting him on the head as he were a dog. She finished braiding his hair before jumping off his lap and heading over to her next victim.

The boy sitting at Sephiroth's left was almost a double, perhaps a younger brother of Sephiroth, or a son. His silver hair however was a bit spikey, and his emerald eyes had a spark of mischief in their own that was slowly dying down with each passing day. Yuffie's grin never let up as she pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. She was already laughing by the time she pulled out a feather from one of her pouches. The silver haired boy's eyes remained transfixed on the feather.

She trailed the tip along the side of his neck, getting the reaction she wanted. He squirmed, trying to get away from the evil object. His eyes shut closed as he tried to ignore the tickling. His whole form was squirming trying to get away from Yuffie. The ninja could only cackle as she tortured the poor man with her feather. She watched as the tears flowed down his cheeks as his body was wracked with muffled giggles.

Yuffie would have continued doing this if it weren't for the fact she was interrupted by the weight on her shoulder. She glanced over to see a gloved hand, her eyes traced the hand back up through the arm and landed on yet another silver haired man. Yuffie sprang to her feet with a shriek and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Are you done torturing them?" He questioned, his arms slowly wrapping around her small waist.

"Never! They're too cute to give up." She exclaimed giving a soft giggle. She pinched the man's cheeks, "Just as you're too hot to keep locked up."

"Tsk… I almost feel sorry for them."

"Nah… Sephy and Riku-kins secretly love it. They just don't want to admit it."

"Yeah… sure."

"Don't worry, they'll never replace you though." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek softly, before going back on her heels grinning.

He shook his head slowly, "Okay… tell me again why I'm stuck with you?"

"I'll give you three reasons." Yuffie said, "One, because I always get what I want. Two, you stole my materia without my permission, so you are automatically mine forever. And three… Um… Hey! I'm hungry!"

Kadaj just shook his head at her.

And this be the end. This is actually the gag joke fic gift thing. AAHHAHA I'm writing up a much better fic once I get an idea for one. Happy Whatever you celebrate thingie!


End file.
